Roger
"You guys are crazy... but in a good way." --Roger to his group, saying their last farewells.https://youtu.be/aQdj916caTg?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=1135 Roger is a main character encountered in the Last Hope series, and also makes an appearance at the end of Episode 3 of A New Beginning. He bears the appearance of the U.S support troop in popular game Battlefield 4, with a black balaclava and a heavy desert camouflaged kevlar vest. He is voiced by Spartains, (aka Special_Spyro1988). Pre-Apocalypse According to Spartains, Roger grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio, and joined the U.S Military at 19 years old. He served for 6 years as a Corpsman. Post-Apocalypse While on a sweep and clean mission in Fairfield, Ohio, his squad is overrun and he leaves a note on an infected he killed in a hospital, saying that he will be in Torrington, a small town in Fairfield, and that he has food and water but he's running low on supplies. It is unknown what happens between the time of his arrival in Torrington to when he is found by Pvt. Allan and Ramirez. Roger does mention he was at rival with another bandit group due to issues with supplies though. He takes shelter in a small abandoned building in Torrington until he is found by Pvt. Allan and Ramirez. Hours after, Roger and Allan put together a plan which leads to the discovery of John Colt. The group encounters combine forces along with infected when venturing throughout the city. Before they head back Allan slips off a ledge and luckily survives the fall. Both Roger and John head back to Torrington without Allan. It can be assumed they were being attacked while trying get Allan back to the car which leads them to leave without him. Hours after, Roger, John and Ramirez proceed to make a plan to head south down to Mountainrock Bay where a supposed military outpost is still running. During preparations, Allan returns alive. Afterwards Roger, Allan and John leave to go pack up any supplies that Roger had left at his base, but when doing so they are encountered by bandits. They manage to fight off the bandits together and escape Torrington. During Episode 8 of Last Hope'' ''it's not clear where exactly Roger is when they reach the bay. He could have possibly stayed behind to find another vehicle and pack more supplies. He eventually does return though when the others are fighting a horde off. Hours after he leaves the bay with the others they eventually reach the island and meet up with David and Conner themselves. But the moment doesn't last long as the Combine find them. They reach the edge of a cliff side where a group of infected, possibly survivors from evacuation site at Mountainrock, surround them. Ramirez, turning and John Colt, losing a lot of blood due to being shot a few times by the combine chopper, tell Roger and Allan to leave without them. They at first decline but soon come to fact that both men are soon to be dead anyways. Roger jumps into the water with Allan and afterwards both walk off. With the New Beginning season taking place 4 years after the Last Hope season, Roger is apparently tortured by the Joint Strike Force (JSF) after being forced to work with them. However, he is later seen in A New Beginning Episode 3. He rescues a wounded Nathan Rogers and brings him to his cabin. Roger attempts to help Nathan, but an unknown partu arrives at Roger's door and demands he hands over Nathan. This results in Nathan being taken into custody by the JSF. Roger later appears in Episode 6 of a New Beginning, he has joined up with Allan, Nathan, Connor, and David, to help put a stop to the JSF, by using his knowledge as an insider to locate their main base. Personality Roger is, or was, a caring person. He uses his expertise as a medic for good, such as trying to save Ramirez when he is bit, or reviving Johnathan at Mountainrock. However, he then became involved with the JSF however, to which he handed over Nathan, but is now seeking to redeem himself and put a stop to their plans. Relationship With Others * Pvt. Allan Roger is the second person Allan and Ramirez meet. Allan is somewhat suspicious of Roger at first as he had shot a bandit not soon before the two met. However, Allan believes his explanation, and the two introduce each other, both of them taking a liking since Roger served in the military similar to Allan, unlike Ramirez. Roger allows Allan and Ramirez to stay with him, a notable gesture as the two had only met recently When they return back to Roger's home with John, Allan helps Roger fight off the bandits. Roger stays with Ramirez for the rest of his journies, escaping the island with him. Afterwards, Roger and Allan bid each other farewell, and go their separate ways. * Officer Ramirez Roger is the second person Ramirez and Allan meet. Roger allows Allan and Ramirez to stay with him, a notable gesture as the two had only met recently. Roger stays with Ramirez for the rest of his journies, expressing concern when Ramirez is bit. Roger clearly seems to care for Ramirez, as when Ramirez requests to be shot in the head, Roger does not want to witness him dying and exits. He tries to the best of his medical ability to help him, but there is nothing in Roger's power he can do to help. * John Colt Roger is one of the first of Allan's group that John meets, barring Allan himself. When they first meet, Roger offers John condolences on the loss of his friend. The interaction between the two is quite limited, however when they do converse they seem to be on good terms with each other. Roger calls John (as well as Ramirez) "crazy, but in a good way." when the three say their final goodbyes. * Nathan Rogers Roger saved Nathan Rogers from infected at the end of episode 3 in a New Beginning. However, this was less for the fact that he cared for Nathan's safety, but more so because he needed new recruits for his bandit gang. Roger at first lies to Nathan, saying he is a trustworthy person, however, he later tells him the truth that he has gotten involved with bandits. Sources Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters